Animatronic Captain Hook
:This article is about the Animatronic Captain Hook, a boss in Epic Mickey. For the real Captain Hook who appears in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, please see Captain Hook. "I hope you're GEARED up for this...Because this is going to be... BARRELS... of FUN!" ''- Animatronic Captain Hook, before he battles Mickey. '''Animatronic Captain Hook' is the third boss of Epic Mickey. He appears as an Animatronic made by the Mad Doctor, as a captain for the pirates. However, when the Mad Doctor stopped him and Pete Pan from being able to fight, Hook went berserk and turned on his crew, using a machine that turns pirates into mechanical Beetleworx robots, and vice-versa if Mickey chooses to paint the machine, to turn the crew into Bashers. The rejected design of Smee and a few others escaped to Ventureland. He is voiced by Corey Burton. ''Epic Mickey'' During his fight, Mickey has three options: *Mickey can either fight him off the plank, deplete his health completely, or platform Mickey way up the rafts and rescue the Sprite, the Wasteland's version of Tinker Bell. This will bring Pete Pan to Mickey's aid and will fight Hook for Mickey, which increases Mickey's Paint capacity, and the Good Ending will show Hook dueling Pete Pan for the spirit. *If Mickey chooses to fight him off the plank, Hook will be chased away by a robotic version of Tick-Tock and Mickey Thinner capacity will be increased instead, and the bad ending will involve Hook having been devoured by the Crocodile. As Mickey battle Hook, he can shoot Thinner from his gun. He can also throw several bombs at Mickey. Use the Spin move to counter them. Switch the track line, so that it will lead to the edge of the ship where the Crocodile is waiting for him. Use the Thinner to Thin out his barrel armor and push him with Mickey's Spin move. He will pushed down to the end of the track where he will be damaged. As Mickey damages him, his attacks become more quicker and powerful than before. He can also warp from one barrel to another. As Mickey sprays him with Paint, he will try to defend himself from the Paint, making unable to attack for a moment. * Mickey can defeat Hook without the help of the Crocodile or Pete Pan by hitting him into the walls and beams of the ship. After doing so enough times, he will malfunction and his body will fall apart, leaving him as nothing more than a mechanical head, also increasing Mickey's Thinner capacity. Either way of doing the Thinner battle will earn Mickey the Captain Hook pin, but doing the Paint version of the battle will instead earn him the Hook vs. Pete Pan pin from Pete in Mean Street. ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Captain Hook disappeared and nobody explains the player how; it may be related to the pirates being driven from Tortooga by Blackbeard. But there is a mission that involves finding Hook's clothes in some thinned chests and then giving the clothes to Animatronic Daisy or Smee to have the opening to the Construction Site in Ventureland. If Mickey give Daisy the captain's old clothes, it allows her to put the clothes on a dummy to convince Smee to find his old boss. Or, if Mickey give the clothes to Smee, he'll give Mickey a fastpass, which will get Mickey into Tiki Sam's Basement Tunnel to the Jungle Cruise for free. If Mickey use the fastpass, Tiki Sam will say: "Mickey got a fastpass? I haven't seen one of those in ages." Gallery Epic49.png|Concept Art of Captain Hook EMPtraits_Scar_CHMALFIECENT.jpg|The stained glass windows in the Dark Beauty Castle that reveal the real Captain Hook, Scar and Maleficent. CAPT.jpg Trivia *The scene where Pete Pan fights Animatronic Captain Hook is based off a similar scene from the movie Peter Pan. *When Hook battles Pete Pan, he doesn't use his Thinner or Paint cannon on him even though he used them on Mickey and only using a regular sword. It may be a preference for battling Pete Pan, as in the film, Hook does not use his gun to fight Peter. *There's a glitch where if Mickey defeated Hook with him falling apart, and put a TV Sketch afterwards, he will somehow reconstruct himself. *The real Captain Hook appears in the 2012 spin-off, Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. *Even after defeating Hook, the Sprite can still be saved and Pete Pan will come to congratulate or thanking Mickey and the pirates will still act like Hook is alive, but this is most likely to be a glitch. it's also possible that, as an Animatronic, his "death" could only be a temporary setback and could be rebuilt. *Before the battle, Captain Hook will say "Now, remember! Best keep your arms and legs inside the ship at all times." as part of his speech; this is a reference to the talking skull that appears at the Pirates of the Caribbean ride in Disneyland Paris, which has a similar line. It could also be referring to the original ride. *Despite the fact he is not the "real" Captain Hook, the pirates still treat him like he is. *This Captain Hook is based on the animatronic Captain Hook in the "Peter Pan's Flight" attractions at the Disney theme parks. *If Mickey spins captain hook down a certain path it opens up a secret room that contains an inert treasure chest See Also *Captain Hook (Real Version) External Links *Captain Hook on Disney Wiki Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Robots Category:Beetleworx Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Enemies Category:Animatronics Category:Junction Points Category:Pirates of the Wasteland Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Deceased Category:Reformed villains